1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a resistive random access memory (RRAM)-based neuromorphic synapse device, and more particularly, to a three-terminal synapse device and/or a method of operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A two-terminal resistive random access memory (RRAM) synapse device includes two identical electrodes for recording, erasing, and reading. As a result, it is relatively difficult to accurately control a change in resistance. Also, it is relatively difficult to obtain a spike-timing-dependent plasticity (STDP) characteristic.